


Please Sammy!

by Azraels_Aurora_lights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, enjoy the fluff, first fanfic, got to love the boys, lil fanfic, love yah!, or is this more then fluff, you know im gonna call it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraels_Aurora_lights/pseuds/Azraels_Aurora_lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny fic dont need no summary..wait..really? okay<br/>Sam and Gabriel + fluff+(for the weak) nosebleed?=didnt see that coming XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Sammy!

“Please Sammy, harder!” Gabriel cried.

“If I go any harder angel, I’ll hurt you!” whined Sam

“Pu-lease! I’m an archangel and I want it harder!” Gabriel wiggled under Sams hold.

“You’re so soft Gabe, so pliant under my touch” Sam grinned against his back.

“Sammy!” begged Gabriel, “You promised this for weeks, don’t you dare go soft on me now!”

Sam shoved Gabe forward flat against the bed. “Okay but this would be easier if you would stop struggling.

Gabe practically purred as his face was shoved into pillows.

Sam dug his thumbs into Gabriel’s back and went at it. Gabe really did like his backrubs.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so maybe some of you did see that coming. A ha!  
> anywho its my first fanfic....ever. so a lil hello and a mini kudo will get me a going!   
> Just glad you stopped by and hoped I made you smile.   
> Sabriel all day everyday, can i get a wootwoot?


End file.
